


Autumn's Child

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Outer Senshi Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “being loved and warm and happy on a fall afternoon made it very difficult to not be thankful.” It's ten years after the end of Stars, and Michiru is happy....and yet, there's something missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Child

Michiru slipped her heels off, and placed her handbag on the kitchen counter. It had been a long day with the orchestra, and whilst she found her work rewarding for the most part, she was glad to be home. Pouring herself a glass of sparkling water, she sat by the kitchen counter and rested her feet. Her thoughts floated around, until her eyes settled on the rather garish decoration on the fridge door. She smiled to herself. Haruka had created it, for Hotaru, she had argued, but secretly Michiru suspected it was more for Haruka herself. It was gold and glittery, hardly Hotaru’s style, though of course, she had awed and ahhed, always impressed by anything her Haruka papa chose to create for her. It was a timeline of Hotaru’s growth, her as a small baby, which only lasted such a brief period of time, and then, every year from then, carefully and lovingly documented. Looking at it, Michiru felt yet another swell of love for the small family she called her own. Other thoughts, thoughts that she had barely begun to formulate yet, even to herself, flooded through, and she knew then, that it was time for change.

-

That night, the two of them lay in bed, tired, yet warm and comfortable. Michiru snuggled into Haruka’s shoulder, and Haruka easily pulled her closer, burying her head in her aqua curls. “I love you,” Haruka whispered.

Michiru never got sick of hearing that,  _never_. She looked up, and leaned in for another kiss.  A slow, tender kiss. “I love you too.”

Haruka smiled and closed her eyes, ready to settle and sleep.

“Haruka?”

“Mmm?”

She wondered how to ask this. They had had discussions, some time ago. But the timing never seemed right. They had their careers, the three of them all so busy, and their duty, which was ever present, though in the last few years things had seemed to settle down a little. Most importantly, they’d had Hotaru, and they had wanted to give her everything, every spare moment. But now felt right, at least for her. “Haruka, how do you feel about us having another child?”

Haruka blinked, her eyes suddenly wide open.

Michiru was worried for a moment, that it was fear she saw there.

“Michiru, are you serious?? You want another child?” Haruka asked, cupping her face, holding her close.

“Yes,” Michiru said honestly. She waited, in trepidation.

Haruka kissed her, urgently, messily, laughing at the same time. “I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!”

Michiru managed to pull away for a moment. “I take it you mean yes?”

“YES!” Haruka shouted, jumping up on the bed, with a sudden burst of energy. “Yes! Yes! YES YES YES!!!”

“Haruka, you’ll ruin the mattress!” Michiru admonished her, but she couldn’t help it, she was laughing too. She knew Haruka loved being a papa, she knew Haruka would do everything for Hotaru, and she had thought Haruka would want more children…. but still, there had been a part of her that was nervous, worried she would say no, that she would say that one child was enough. And Michiru loved Hotaru with all her heart, but she also knew she wanted more children, little siblings for their beautiful daughter.

Haruka ignored her, still jumping about, throwing her arms up and about, being a starfish first and then a chicken, or at least something that looked like that.

“No jumping on the bed!” Michiru said, but this time she was laughing so hard she could barely even get the words out.

“Alright, alright,” Haruka said, grinning still. With a flourish, she threw off her white cotton tee, and then her boxers too, before dancing a little more, shaking her bottom from side to side. She had always been a rather terrible dancer, an effect somehow only emphasised by her nudity, and Michiru tried to stifle her laughter into her pillow, unsuccessfully.

“We should start trying right away, don’t you think?” Haruka jumped onto Michiru, tackling her and rolling her almost off the bed. The two of them were soon wrapped in each other, laughing, cheeks flushed and smiles so wide. Then Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru, and Michiru responded, and laughter forgotten, they forgot themselves in each other.

-

When Setsuna returned home from work the next afternoon, she was greeted by two very friendly Senshi, one eager to help her with her bags, and would she like a drink, the other offering her special cinnamon tea cakes she had ‘just happened’ to pick up from a gourmet bakery on the way home.

“ _What_  is going on?” Setsuna asked suspiciously, as Haruka ushered her to a seat, or rather, shoved her into one.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other for a moment and then Haruka stood up, stretching her hands out wide and high. “Our family,” she said intently, seriously, “Is everything! Without our family, we would have no love, no heart, and no happiness! It is the very thing, we, as Senshi, strive to protect –”

“I thought we strove to protect love and justice?” Setsuna interrupted, between bites of tea cake.

Haruka glared at Setsuna. “It is the thing we, as Senshi, strive to protect, and we have succeeded, at least for now! We must use this time of peace to our great advantage! And thus, we have a new mission! A mission you too must join!”

Bowing, Haruka sat down.

Setsuna stared at her blankly, frowned, then shrugged and helped herself to another slice of cake.

Michiru sighed. “What Haruka means to say is, we would like to have another child and we wanted to see if…this was something you wanted as well.”

The two of them stared at her, their faces hopeful but also a little scared, almost as if she might refuse them.

Setsuna was perplexed. They hardly needed her permission. Well, they all shared a house, but really, she would never stop them from having another child. Surely they knew that.

She settled the tea cake in her lap and smiled gently at them. “I think it would be lovely if you two had another child.”

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other again, and then linked hands. Michiru leant over, and took Setsuna’s hand too. “I think you’ve misunderstood. We want to have a child, the three of us, together. If you would like to.”

“The  _three_  of us?”

Michiru nodded. “We’ve raised Hotaru together.  We’re all Hotaru’s parents, and we’re a family. We want to raise our next child in this family too, with one lovely big sister, and one papa and two mamas. Unless it doesn’t suit you Setsuna… and of course, you may have time to think about it, it’s a rather serious decision.”

Setsuna stared at the two of them, felt the warmth of Michiru’s hand in hers, and the even greater warmth in her heart. “You want to raise this next child as we raised Hotaru? As parents, the three of us?”

“Yes,” Michiru said simply, and let go of her hand, giving her space. “But it’s your choice. We want to have this child all together, but I know you have your work, and your duties at the time gate, still, and –” She turned to Haruka and smiled fondly, “We know that having a child with a couple may make it hard for you to find a partner, if that is something you want, so that is something we considered too. We understand if you say no, so please don’t feel obliged –”

Setsuna stood up suddenly, and threw herself across the table, tea cake flying everywhere, her arms out wide.  She landed half across the both of them, somehow gathering both Haruka and Michiru together in a great big bear hug. “Yes!” She said, delight in her voice. “Yes yes yes yes yes!” Haruka and Michiru, both buried in long dark hair, laughed with joy.

-

Hotaru stared at the pamphlet with narrowed eyes. “Their reputation isn’t very good.”

Haruka grabbed the pamphlet off her and tore it up. “Only the best for my family,” She stated, chucking it aside.

It joined a rather large pile of torn paper on the living room floor.

Setsuna typed away furiously on the computer. She had created a spreadsheet, with a list of all sperm banks and IVF clinics in Japan, all rated and ordered based on journal reports, news articles, personal recommendations and user reviews. “Hotaru,” She said, “I just sent you an article, could you have a look at it for me?”

Hotaru swiftly picked up her tablet from beside her. “Onto it.”

Michiru poked her head in through the door, shook her head, and smiled to herself. It wasn’t quite ideal, that their living room had become one giant mess, now informally known as “baby making headquarters” but then again, she couldn’t really complain, could she.

-

It’s autumn when she comes.

She’s small, ever so small, and so squishy.

She’s wailing and screaming, and she won’t stop. But she’s here and Michiru’s holding her, and Haruka is there too, the biggest, goofiest grin you ever did see on her face, and Setsuna, smiling, tears slowly streaming down her face, Michiru had never seen her cry before, and yet, here she was, and little –or not so little anymore- Hotaru, staring at her little sister as if the whole universe revolved around her.  

It was a long birth, and a painful one.

Michiru is exhausted. She ached everywhere, and the pain had been overwhelming, not even the longest battles she had been in had taken her out like this.

But she’s here now. In her arms.

And Michiru’s warm, and happy, and loved, and not even all the exhaustion in the world could take away how thankful she was this very moment, for this little family she had somehow become a part of, the kind of family she’d never had growing up, the kind of family she’d already given to one daughter, and would now give to another as well. She looks up, looks at all of them, and then looks down, at the newest addition, and her heart threatens to burst with love.

This is her family. And they are all she needs.

 


End file.
